A NEW BEGINNING WITH MANY TWISTS
by StraightJacketPshyco-patient1
Summary: Edward still leaves Bella in the forest but this time it goes different. Bella and some other charachter lol
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLO ALL LIKE I SAID IN MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WANT TO MAKE STORYS THAT I CAN ACTUALLY FEEL AND THAT I TRULY LIKE AND CREATE STORIES THAT I CAN ACTUALLY GET LOST IN SO..HERES ME TRYING TO DO SO IN MY ALL NEW STORY….'A NEW BEGINNIG WITH MANY TWISTS.

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I DON'T OWN THE NAMES OF THESE CHARACTERS…EXCEPT FOR THE ONES THAT I MAKE UP

BELLA AND...YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT(LAUGHS EVILLY)

BELLA'S POV

"Bella were moving" that's all he said when he stopped leading me farther into the forest behind my house. I know I can trust Edward out here. Because he has saved my life more times than I can count.

"Oh so soon? What am I going to tell Charlie?" I say as his black eyes stare into my dark brown. Still not comprehending who he means when he says 'we' but he surely must mean me right? He loves me too much to abandon me especially after all of the work he's put into saving me so many times already.

He sighs and says the last words that I though I would hear from him." Bella when I say 'we' I mean me and the rest of the Cullen family…excluding you" with these words his eyes harden and grow impossibly darker as he moves closer to me. But I back up as each step he takes.

"Well then…how does that leave us? Are we still going to be together for eternity as dear mates or is there something that has changed your feelings for me, because I still feel the same way." He seemed to start to close in on himself as he does when he becomes more mean and sinister.

"That leaves us as no longer together because your right there is something that has changed my feelings for you, you see I have seen that you have changed my family completely…and not in a good way, well what I am saying is that I am losing my control over them as their bond with you grows stronger I am being able to control them less and less and I just cannot have that….so the final question is….do I kill you..or do I set you free." He acted as if I was some kind of pet that has some terrible disease and he might put me down. I cannot believe this fucking asshole! Then he says the thing I wish he dosent " I think im going to kill you" and with that he smirked and crouched getting ready for the lunge. But then there was a menacing growl that erupted out of nowhere. And a giant wolf jumped into the area knocking Edward over mid lunge. Then suddenly there were growls everywhere and a giant blur of white and fur. Then the blur stopped and Edward had the giant wolf pinned on the ground. And Edward bit and clawed at the animal. And as soon as Edwards teeth made through his skin the wolf let out a excruciating pain filled howl, and layed there limp with heavy breathing. Then Edward turned to me and said…." Goodbye Isabella" and ran off into the darkness of the woods. When he was gone the wolf started to shift and shake cutting me off guard as he shifted into a human! And I could not believe who the no longer mystery wolf turned into someone that I held and cherished as a good friend…

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS IT ANY GOOD? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS PLESAE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ALRIGHT SO…UHH I…DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY…SOOO ON WITH THE DISCLAMER, THEN THE STORY!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BELLA'S POV

…there sitting on the ground was Jared one of Jacobs close friends and mines. I just couldn't believe that the old res. Stories were true I mean vampires are real so why cant shape shifters be? As soon as I got out of my inner ramblings I made my way over to where he was laying and tried putting my hand on his arm for comfort…but no such luck immediately when I put my hand on him surprisingly with the way he looked so weak he forcefully gripped my arm practically pulled it out of his socket and threw it like some trash and said

"Don't touch me leech lover, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be dying and my imprints soul wouldn't be shattering into a million pieces as I slowly die." And with that he rolled away from me. Staying quiet as his breaths got quicker and quicker picking up to a speed so fast it seemed as though he were vibrating. As his breaths got quicker more giant wolves that im guessing are his pack brothers came into the lighted area from the darkness. All of them blurred and shifted into naked tanned muscled men. The oldest that im guessing is the alpha came forward pushed me out of the way and sat with his pack buddy, then slowly all of them came forward and sat with Jared leaving me as an outsider. As I realized that I was no longer welcome I started to turn and walk away from the huddled mass of men, one that I might add looked like Jacob.

"You are not leaving…not yet anyways your going to watch the death of the man that you caused." The old leader said. I really didn't want to stay any longer I already felt guilty as it was. To watch Jared's death would totally crush me…but who am I to refuse so I walked closer so that I was able to see the quick and jerky breathing of Jared my friend. Two minits later he shifted once again into the giant wolf that saved my life, which I will be forever grateful. One last shift later back into a human he became completely still, no breathing no twitching no anything just still. And with his stillness my heart felt as though it would no longer beat too, with the hurt and pain that came from Edward and the sorrow grief and guilt that came from Jared I let out the most pain filled and most excruciating scream that I have ever made in my life. James snapping my leg like a stick on the forest floor and throwing me into many mirrors countless times and me getting thrown into a glass table with glass plates will never be as painful as the pain that I am experiencing now. With the last of my grief filled thoughts and im guessing the last of his the old pack leader looked over to me and said

"You are no longer welcome in the state of Washington. You have caused the death of our pack brother one that will truly be missed and the pain of out sister for losing her soul mate and her lover. You are now looked upon as though one of your filthy leeches….leave now and never come back because if you do it will literally be the death of you." I know they say that people say crazy things in the time of grief but this is just total insane!

"You-you cant do that I live here and you don't own the entire state! You cant do that!" as soon as I said that all of the men started to shake with an angry glint in their now darkened eyes. I should have taken this as a warning but…whoops I guess not. Suddenly one of the wolves jumped from the ground and shifted into a giant silver wolf with bared teeth and his ears pulled back.

"We can and we will you have to leave Isabella for good. I was your best friend but some things just cant be forgiven…ever, so leave." I couldn't believe this I was truly getting kicked out of the place that has been the closet to home for me in years. This is all I thought as the silver wolf bared its doggy fangs at me, so I got up from my resting spot and walked into the forest not really knowing where or which way I was going all I could think about was that I have got to get out of here.

JACOBS POV

Some things truly aren't forgivable and this was one of them but I couldn't help the sadness I became overcome with as she truly realized that Jared was dead and that she really could never come back to this state again. But as she walked in the opposite direction of her home I couldn't help but think its all her own fault but at the same time I also couldn't help but think is this how she's going to be for the rest of her life? Wandering in her own darkness…alone?

10 MINUETS LATER BELLA'S POV

I have been wandering the same darkness that I walked into only ten minuets ago and I seem to be lost or even going around In circles. But suddenly I came across a flash of light not too far ahead of me. So I ran for it desperate to get out of this darkness that I call hell. And as I broke free of the darkness I came to find that I walked all the way to Edwards meadow the very meadow that he asked me to marry him in (A/N: I WASN'T SURE IF HE REALLY PROPOSED TO HER IN THE MEADOW IN THE BOOK I FORGOT BUT THIS IS THE WAY I WANT MY STORY SO THERE! )

All of the memories I've had with the Cullen's came rushing back to me as though I needed these reminders that no one wants me and that I am truly unloved.

CRACK I heard a noise but what and just like that Laurent came into view at the edge of the meadow where darkness met the light. And he had golden eyes just as he was supposed to but my question is…why is he here?

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN WHATS GONNA HAPPEN…I DON'T KNOW! I REALLY DON'T LOL THIS STORY IS JUST MAKING ITSELF UP IN MY MIND AS I GO ALONG SO KEEP READING FOLKS BECAUSE ITS GONNA' GET A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN THIS WITH DRAMA FOR YO' MOMMA AND MORE HEE HEE. OH AND REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : HEY PEOPLES WHATS UP UHH DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY AGAIN SOOOOOO…..YEAH ON TO THE STORY

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

BELLA'S POV

"Luarent? What are you doing here?" I asked because honestly I don't know what he would be here fore except to drain my body of all of its blood then bury my body in a ditch somewhere.

"I know you are wondering why I am here and I will be explaining that now but first I must ask you a question…are you willing to come back into the vampire world to save your life?" well duh! Ill do anything to save my life as long as it doesn't harm others.

"Yes I am Laurent ill do anything." Remembering that there is an innudeo in that sentence my face burns with the blush that has taken over me in my embarrassment. But he's cool he just smirks like a little school boy and continues on to what he was going to say before.

"The reason I am asking this information is because your life is in danger….. Victoria is after you and she has a newborn army and Maria after you must come with me to ensure your safety." Theres not a doubt in my mind at this moment that isn't saying man that bitch is annoying and also that this is the worst day of my life….honestly getting abandoned and attacked by your boyfriend then watching one of your friends die, getting banned from your home state and now having some physco bitch after you really? Like I said worst day…ever.

"What vampires am I going to have to get involved with? If its those pussy Cullen's then I refuse I think I would rather die then be protected by them" (A/N:SORRY PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE CULLEN'S I REALLY DON'T BUT…..YEAH THAT'S IT I REALLY DON'T LOL ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Its not the Cullen's that will be protecting you its another family that I have grown pretty close with over the decades or…years…whatever." Wow this man….worries me I mean there must be something wrong with his mind if he honestly doesn't remember the last year that he was human…I just shake my head

"Then yes I will go with you, I don't know what will happen and I don't know how my life will be after this if I even have one but yes I will go with you If only to get out the darkness that is creeping into my mind and soul bringing with it the never ending loop of happenings that is my life." Do I sound sort of like an emo?(A/N:NO OFFENSE TO EMOS!) to you I sound like one to me…I definitely need this 'vacation'…if that's what you want to call it.

"Wonderful! Do you want to get some of your personal belongings or do you just want to go? Heck to the no I refuse to bring anything that has to do with my old life because you know what im Bella freaking Swan and I can move on from these happenings in my life…with a new name too! (A/N: I WAS GONNA END IT HERE BUT ONE OF MY READERS DOSENT LIKE THE STORIES CLIFF NOTES HAHA EVEN THOUGH THIS ISNT ONE I HAVE ALSO DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER JUST FOR HER THIS IS FOR YOU moore8879 YEAH YOU! YAY WOO ON WITH THE STORY.)"I don't want to bring anything I want to start anew and um if it isn't too much of a burden I would like to maybe get a new id?" I smiled sweetly at Laurent and knew he just couldn't resist.

"even if you weren't trying to be sweet emphasis on sweet I would have do that for you if you had just asked." He chuckled. Oh well then looks like my work here is done

"Well then what are we standing here wasting time for lets get our butts on the road or in the sky or on a train however we will be traveling." I said wittingly to him. And with that he flung me on his back and ran. I have no idea where but I have a feeling that my life is going to be exciting for sure.

CHARLIE'S POV

As I was walking in my house I had the feeling that you get when you know something bads going to happen like when your watching one of those scary movies. And when I walked into the house I knew exactly why Bella was gone without a note or a message to b=me by phone or anything. She abandoned me once again, its times like this that happen that I just wish she were the little girl that used to sit on my lap and watch sports games with me on television in my old recliner. I know its those Cullen's again. Even if I had banned her from having contact with them she would have seen them behind my back anyways and I would have had to find out in some kind of heartbreaking way. She must have been in a hurry to have not had left a not-. And just like that my inner monologue was interrupted with many knocks on my door. So I went to answer it and to my surprise I found all of the reservation boys and a sorry looking Billy in my doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing Charlie but we have some very important news for you that I think you would like to know." And immediately I knew something was wrong.

"Uh sure come on in" I say as I lead them into the front room then I sit back in my recliner and wait for them to start.

"Mr. Swan its about Bella…she has been well she's been banned from the state of Washington for the death of one of our brothers and the endangerment to those around her." I have absolutely no words to say, my little girl would never go as far as to kill someone…yeah maybe beat someone up because of her anger problems but someone would have to push her pretty far into doing that, I only saw it happen once with Lauren Mallory…probally why the girl doesn't like my Bells now. Probally from seeing my shock they decided to go on. "She didn't really commit the murder herself her leech of a boyfriend did the killing but she was the cause of it." Wait.

"Wait so you put the blame on her just because of her idiodic shit head of a boyfriend?"(A/N: HAHAHA THAT'S A GOOD DESCRIPTION ON EDWARD RIGTH HAH SHIT HEAD?)

"Well you will see our side once you hear everything so just hear us out okay?" that Sam kid is doing all of the talking isn't Billy the tribal elder or something? Anyways I just nod to give him indication to go on. Then Sam goes to talk

"The Quilutes have beliefs that some of our young me turn in to wolves to protect our tribe against the cold ones as you have heard many times at the bonfires. But what you didn't hear is that the Cullen's are believed to be the cold ones" I nod my head yeah because I know where they're going with this. "Charlie the legends are true as you can see only this group of me in the room are able to turn into wolves because of our physical differences compared to the other people of our tribe. And Charlie you know how she left the last time well she was getting tracked by this asshole vamp that was just using her for a game." Wait so that's why she got so hurt?

"That's why she was put into the hospital isn't it?" I ask no one in particular but knowing someone was going to tell me.

"Yes, the vampire that was tracking her is dead now but he recorded his little interrupted torture session with her. We have a copy of the video if you want it" this time Jacob spoke up and with his one little sentence my mind and body was comepletley filled with rage.

"Why in the hell would you want to keep the torture session of my daughter? Are you some kind of twisted freaks!" I raged at the group of young men and Billy.

"We wanted to show the wolves that newley come into our tribe what happens if your weak. Not because were sick and twisted! And do you want to hear the rest or what?" Sam said and yelled back to me. Its still sick and twisted if you ask me but whatever I just want to know about my daughter and where she is now. I hope she is being well taken care of wherever she is now.

"Yes I want to hear the rest so go on finish"

"Well after that a couple of weeks ago on her birthday one of the Cullen's attacked her and-"

"What they attacked her what did you do about it? I swear you guys had better had done something!" I yelled

"We couldn't do anything Charlie they didn't break the treaty. Now let me finish no interruptions!" I guess since I stayed quiet he felt that he could continue.

"Well just today I guess your daughter the leech lovers boyfriend broke up with her today and was about to attack her in the middle of the woods but our pack brother Jared jumped in and saved her life and in turn losing his over hers. And that's how we found her today kneeling on the ground not too far from his dying body. That's when we made her watch his death, the death that she caused. This is also where we told her she was banned from Washington, and this is where she walked off from and we haven't seen anything or heard anything from or about her sense." I cant believe it my daughter was living or even trapped in this whole other world just because of a shit headed boy forever frozen at seventeen. And now she's gone…

A/N:SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WAS IT SORT OF A SUCKY CHAP? WELL PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HONEST THOUGHTS ABOUT IT…PLEASE MY SOUL WILL WITHER WITH ONLY ONE PERSONS REVIEWS SO REVIEW ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:OKAY ALL! I AM UPDATING THIS STORY…RIGHT NOW SEE THESE ARE WORDS LOL BUT YEAH SORRY FOR THE WAIT I HAVE BEEN HAVING PROBLEMS WITH SCHOOL AND..JUST PROBLEMS BUT IM BACK!

DISCLAMER:MAN I KEEP FORGETING TO DO THESE ANYWAYS TWILIGHT ISNT MINES THANK GOD BUT THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY IS.

CHARLIE'S POV

"So your telling me that my daughter walked away…and you didn't make sure that she was okay? You just let her go? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of dogs cant you track her?" I was angry and I had every right to be my daughter was possibly dead or still wandering the woods and they were just standing there like the idiots they are.

"Yes I guess she is wandering the woods right now lost, and we don't have to follow the girl she no longer matters to us. If you want you can go out and look for her but I highly doubt you want to do that. There are vampires out there and you'll probably get attacked by one of them thus ending your life…or forever making you stuck here on the Earth."

"I don't care what happens to me if my daughter is still out there and there's a chance I can save her then I will do whatever it takes and risk my life while doing it." Billy rolled his wheelchair up to me.

"Charlie risk your life for her she not worth it. She cavorts with vampires and obviously she doesn't care what happens to you if she didn't even stop and say bye or anything…just let the bitch go Charlie." Oh no he did not just tell me to give up on my only daughter, tell me she doesn't care and then call her a bitch.

"I think you and your dogs should get out of her Billy, your no longer welcome here." Billy's face went from shock to pure rage as he listened to me talk, and the dogs seemed to vibrate with every word that I said. I can honestly say that I was afraid for my life in that moment. I started to back up making my way towards the back door. And on my way I grabbed a flashlight for when it gets dark. And I left them to their devices in my own home, but I could care less because I'm going to see if my little girls is still out there on her own. And with that I made my way into the forest behind my house. Hoping for two things one that I wouldn't find her dead body and two that I would be able to find my way home if she wasn't still out here.

BELLA'S POV

So here me and Laurent are on a air plan making our way to Texas where Laurent's vampire buddies live. He has yet to tell me their names though, but I do plan on finding out.

"My friends name is Garret and his new mate I don't know her name though, but I guess we'll find out when we get there" oh well then I guess that answers my question how is it that he seems to know what I'm thinking all the time? "I'm just awesome like that Bella" I guess the face that I'm looking at him with is pretty comical, because he starts cracking up doing a knee slapping laugh. After he's been laughing for like three minuets I don't think it would be that funny anymore. So I dip my fingers in the glass of water the lady serving the drinks gave me and splashed it on him. Effectively making him stop laughing and look at me. "I'm sorry Bella its just that the face you make was hilarious! I didn't even know that anyone could even make that face!" he then started laughing again and pointing at me causing all the passengers in middle class to look and stare at me, and in true Bella form I blushed when I felt all of their eyes on me.

"Fucking shut up Laurent everyone is staring at me!" stupid vampire…laughing at my face which is not stupid. He just kept on laughing and me finally I got fed up and slumped back against my seat waiting for this stupid plane ride to be over.

-3 HOURS LATER-

Finally the plane touched down on the ground and the three hour long boring ass flight was over. Laurent kept on mocking the face I made when he did that whole hocus pocus I can read your mind thing. He said he didn't read my mind but I cant be too sure of that since he's a vampire. As people started fileing out me and Laurent got to get off the plane first because we didn't have any bags

"Come on Bell Face Garret should be here" Laurent said looking like a little kid jumping up and down.

"Alright calm down calm down I'm coming were going to see your little friend….question does your friend act like you? Because if so then…wow." He turned around and looked at me still smiling, stuck his tounge out at me and proceeded to drag me across the fucking airport.

"Whatever Bell Face even if that was not supposed to be a compliment I will take it as one, because your going to see just how exciting we are." I got the most straight face on my face just to make my sarcasm even more…sarcastic looking or whatever.

"Yeah Rent and I'm George fucking Bush's stupid ass" where the hell did we get these freaking nick names from? And when did they happen?

"They came from our minds and they happened when we got off the airplane." And he said that shit like it was the most normal thing in the world…I didn't even say that out loud. I just stared at his back with the dumbest face you can probably see on this Eath. Maybe I should get botox maybe it would make my face stop going like this. I was shocked out of my stupid musings by the sound of Laurent doing a bird call at the top of his lungs, which is pretty loud. I think everyone in the fucking airport jumped from the sound of it. Five seconds late I hear another loud bird call coming from not too far away. I peeked around Laurent and that when I saw one of the most beautiful creatures in the world…a great dame, and some vampire.

A/N: ALRIGHT SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT CHAPTER HUUH? HUUUH? WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE. ALRIGHT SO I JUST STARTED READING THIS AWESOME STORY AND OF COURSE BEING THE AWESOME PERSON THAT I AM JUST HAVE TO SUGGEST IT TO YOU IT'S CALLED LOOKING FOR LOVE IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY BY NE NE MAKA .BELLA AND HER JEWISH/FRENCH FAMILY ARE LIVING DURING WW2. HITLER INVADES FRANCE. HOW WILL BELLA WILL SHE MEET IN THE CAMPS AND WHO WILL SHE FALL IN LOVE WITH. IM SURE IT WILL REALLY SURPRISE YOU!  SO READ IT YOU GUYS!


End file.
